


like killing partners for a life

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom, Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Dane Gang, Gen, M/M, MURDERERS ON THE RUN AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew and lucien make a pact to kill their respective oppressors and run away together. // "murderers on the run" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	like killing partners for a life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



when they meet up afterwards, lucien’s shaking hands are stained with blood and he’s chilled to the bone, sopping wet from disposing of david’s body in the river. andrew’s hands are clean, but when lucien comes near him he can feel psychic energy coming off him in waves. this excess power invades lucien’s body and pulses along the pathways of his nerves in time with the adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

"are you alright?" andrew asks, voice cracking from strain. he’s been yelling.

"yes," lucien replies, and, shivering, moves closer to andrew. the power radiating from him throbs in lucien’s head, rings in his ears.

“are you?”

andrew nods briefly and drapes his coat around lucien’s shoulders so he doesn’t freeze in the cold night air. lucien leads him to david’s old car and opens it with a key he stole from david’s pocket just before filling it with rocks.

andrew sits in the passenger’s seat with his knees curled up and films lucien, wet-haired and disheveled, smoking a cigarette to warm his insides before they drive. when lucien sees that the camera is trembling in andrew’s hands he gently reaches over and moves the device to the dashboard before taking andrew’s hands in his own and exhaling the heat from his lungs onto them. andrew meets his eyes through the cloud of smoke between them and for one fleeting moment lucien touches andrew’s fingertips to his lips before releasing them. then he tosses the cigarette out the window and starts up the car.

while driving lucien describes david’s murder down to the smallest detail in a quivering voice, just to get it all out. andrew listens silently, his camera focused on lucien while he stares ahead at the dark, empty road before them. when lucien’s told him all there is to tell, he asks andrew how it went with his father, and andrew tells him simply, ominously:

"i crushed him."

andrew’s powers sing in both their skulls.


End file.
